


Shoot me

by Andy_Par



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Par/pseuds/Andy_Par
Summary: –  Я должен убрать тебя. Будь любезен заткнуться и не мешать мне. А еще без резких движений, не беси меня, – Гай почти рычит, стискивает зубы до боли, отдающей куда-то в черепную коробку.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Shoot me

**Author's Note:**

> Тренера зовут Дэниел Бэрк. Простой такой парень Дэн с района :D  
> Гай Катлер – акула Фассбендер  
> И да, он зовет Рэя лучиком ~

– Ты охуел, блять? – Рэймонд прижимает руку к уху. В ушах теперь будет звенеть еще какое-то время. Приходится часто проморгаться. Это всегда помогает держать себя в руках. – Я сказал тебе надеть глушитель, в чем проблема? – Рэй дергает уголком губ от недовольства. Еще один его нервный тик.

– А что такого? Слишком нежный стал? Бесшумные выстрелы, безалкогольное пиво, резиновая баба? – Гай усмехается, наблюдает за тем, как Рэймонд прикручивает к стволу пистолета глушитель. – Так вот как эта хрень прикручивается. А я думал, что тебе в зад вставляется, – Катлер откровенно веселится, отходит и приглашающим жестом отмахивается в сторону двух дебилов, привязанных к стулу. – Ну, давай, покажи мне мастер-класс.

– Катлер, глушители не для того, чтобы было бесшумно, – Рэймонд жмет на спусковой крючок со все тем же неизменным звуком выстрела, – но так ты не ОГЛОХНЕШЬ в замкнутом помещении. Просто чуть тише, вот и все. Два трупа и в два раза меньше звона в ушах. А теперь будь лапочкой и приберись здесь, – Смит хлопает Гая по плечу и поднимается на улицу.

Чертов звон в ушах. Рэй трясет головой, как будто пытается что-то вытрясти из нее. Желательно, все воспоминания, связанные с этим ирландским засранцем, которого хочется пристрелить вместе с теми уродами в подвале.

– Твои парни на побегушках этим займутся. Я лишь убедился в сделанной работе. Такая была сделка. Убирать мусор я не подписывался, – Гай открывает дверь машины Смита.

Рэймонд сжимает челюсти и разжимает. Сжимает кулаки и разжимает. Глубоко дышит. Не дает агрессии вырваться наружу. Это всего лишь доставучий Катлер, ебучая заноза в заднице, говно, которое прилипло к ботинку и теперь его надо чем-то счистить.

– Да как же ты меня заебал! – Рэймонд срывается на крик даже не смотря на попытки утихомирить огонь внутри себя. Советы его херового психолога не работали. Надо искать другого.

– Ебал я тебя давно и неплохо.

Вдох и выдох. Рэймонд контролирует ситуацию и желание ушатать Гая прямо сейчас.

***

–  Дети мои, пьянство – это ужасно. Виски заставляет нас терять разум, мы ссоримся с британцем и стреляем в него. И промахиваемся,  –  Гай залпом допивает виски из стакана, не сводит взгляд с Рэя и не опускает пистолет.

Смит даже почти вспоминает, что это часть анекдота, который когда-то Катлер ему рассказывал. Тогда они даже посмеялись. Но сейчас, под дулом пистолета, было не смешно.

–  Мы можем представить, что ты промахнулся и без выстрела,  –  Рэймонд часто моргает. Ситуация под контролем. Да, он на мушке. Да, Катлер пьян и явно хреново себя контролирует. Блять. Да нихуя не под контролем! Пальцы левой руки начинают мелко подрагивать. Слишком далеко, чтобы броситься на Гая без риска словить пулю. Так и стоять друг напротив друга и ждать чуда?

–  Я должен убрать тебя. Будь любезен заткнуться и не мешать мне. А еще без резких движений, не беси меня,  – Гай почти рычит, стискивает зубы до боли, отдающей куда-то в черепную коробку.

Гай выпил достаточно, но рука держит пистолет довольно твердо.

–  Опусти пистолет,  –  медленно и спокойно. Рэймонд без резких движений вытягивает вперед руку с раскрытой ладонью, медленно опускает ее. – Просто опусти и мы найдем выход.

–  Пытаешься меня уболтать, когда я просил тебя заткнуться. Никогда ты меня не слушаешь, –  Гай бросает стакан в стену за спиной Рэя на уровне его головы. Стекло разлетается на множество осколков, один из которых ранит щеку Смита, вспарывает кожу. Рэймонд только дергает головой от резкой жгучей боли, потом разберется. Если будет потом.

Рэй молчит, смотрит в глаза напротив, пытается подгадать момент, когда сможет броситься в укрытие или прямо на Катлера. Ожидание проходится болезненным аккордом по натянутым струной нервам.

Гай вдруг слышит до боли знакомый голос и растягивает губы, обнажая акулью улыбку. Всем затылком он чувствует уткнувшееся в рыжие волосы дуло пистолета.

– Опусти пистолет, Рэймонд тебя просил. Нехорошо отказывать друзьям.

– Дэн. Сколько лет, сколько зим. Так это ты загадочный Тренер, покоривший сердце Рэя?  – Гай не сводит взгляда со все такого же напряженного Смита. – Как думаешь, кто первый выстрелит? Я в нашего общего друга или ты в меня? Один из нас все равно труп, как ни легли бы карты. Я знаю эту игру, она называется «Кто быстрее обосрётся». И я явно не собираюсь проигрывать.

Секунды тягучие, как смола. Мысли в голове летают быстрее кометы. У кого-то перед смертью проносится вся жизнь перед глазами, а Гай вспоминает свою горячую молодость в Ирландии.

***

Он помнит, как пришел впервые на бои без правил еще мальчишкой. Зачарованно наблюдал за взрослыми мужчинами, разбивавшими друг другу лица. Море крови, сломанные кости, крики боли, возгласы удачи, подбадривание толпы. Еще тогда Гай решил, что хочет быть среди победителей очередной схватки. Получить свою минуту славы и халявное пиво за победу.

За ударом удар. Вкус первой крови разбитых губ. Ирландский мальчишка становится мужчиной, завоевывает свои первые победы и деньги со ставок. Всегда сбитые костяшки, синяки по всему телу. Бои без правил  – ни жалости, ни игры. Пожирающий изнутри голодный гнев выплескивается в мощные удары, высвобождается, оставляет после себя сладкую пустоту. Гай приходит за ней на ринг снова и снова.

Пропахший потом ринг, звуки толпы, хруст костей, брызги крови. Это заводит, будоражит. 

Не сложно попасть в банду, если тебя присмотрели на ринге. Гай даже думает, что ему охуеть как везет по жизни. Где он был и кем он стал? Крутой парень на мотоцикле и с нелегальной пушкой в кобуре под кожанкой. Как же он мечтал об этом в детстве.

Но в этом бою его противник – темноволосый парнишка, его ровесник, такой же чистокровный ирландец. Он настроен решительно. Парень чуть ниже, но крепче сложен. Удар, еще удар. Гай отлетает на бортик. Снова бросается в бой. Чернобровый, явно боксер, проводит удар и укладывает на ринг Катлера, так удачно приложившегося башкой в довесок к досадному проигрышу.

– Победитель – Дэниел Бэрк!

Бэрк, значит.

Снова бой. Снова этот чертов Бэрк. Опять со своей отличной техникой бокса. Куда против него самоучке Катлеру? Но удар, уход от хука, выпад и подножка – Бэрк повержен.

Многолетнее соперничество, попеременные победы. День за днем Катлер выжидает на ринге Бэрка, хочет схлестнуться именно с ним, в очередной раз доказать, что он лучше. Даже если потерпеть поражение – именно от него и никого другого. Опьяняющий и лишающий рассудка азарт. 

***

– Думаешь, ты лучше меня, Бэрк? Да хер тебе, – Гай показывает фак, садится на мотоцикл.

– После твоей нынешней выходки думаю, что да. Ты и с доставкой товара облажался. Думай не только головкой, – Дэн касается пальцами виска. – Серое вещество в коробочке твоей водится?

Катлер рычит не хуже мотора своего байка. Сбрасывает шлем на землю у колеса и слезает с мотоцикла. Да, он облажался во время одного из дел для банды. Но смог все уладить.

– А ты где инстинкт самосохранения посеял?

Первый удар получается неожиданным, снова саднят всегда разбитые костяшки Гая. Зато звук, с которым Дэн отлетает в стенку просто бесценный. Удар коленом под дых этому слишком умному засранцу. Гай сейчас просто отпинает его и все.

Но неожиданный удар снизу в подбородок заставляет отшатнуться Катлера. Два прямых удара в корпус и финальный – в голову. Катлер задницей приземляется на мокрый асфальт и пытается унять карусель перед глазами. В ушах звенит и он чувствует вкус крови во рту. Пульсирующая головная боль приходит не сразу.

– Иди домой и подумай о своем поведении, будь хорошим мальчиком.

Гай почти рычит. Подсечка и Бэрк приземляется на асфальт. Пара ударов ногами в корпус и ответная подсечка. Катлер перекатывается на асфальте и прямо так бросается на Дэниела. Хотя бы придушить этого засранца он сможет!

Едва ли это соперничество закончится хоть когда-то. Начатое так давно и продолжающееся долгие годы. Оно бы давно стихло, но Гай не готов отступать, не позволит поставить точку.

***

Первая рабочая поездка Катлера по делам их заметно разросшейся ирландской банды в Англию. Он переправляется вместе с байком. Перед ним стоит задача небольшая, задача простая.

– Рэй, значит?

– Рэймонд, если не возражаешь, – Смит часто моргает, но улыбается в ответ. Улыбка Гая совершенно заразительна.

Всего месяц бок о бок, а Рэй уже обзаводится собственным мотоциклом. Любовно натирает его каждый раз перед поездкой. С замиранием сердца слушает рев мотора. Харлей – извечная классика, которая радует глаз и верно служит. Так и между фермами удобно передвигаться и приятно надрать Калтеру задницу в гонке на пустынной дороге. Но Гай не поддается, всегда приходит первым. Зато как в постели ублажает за то, что обогнал. 

Гай знает, что это не просто постельный интерес. Рэй чувствует, что не сможет безболезненно отпустить обратно в Ирландию. Дела почти окончены, но чертов Катлер…

Поездки за город, жаркий секс в тихих спокойных местах вдали от цивилизации, походы в клубы и бары. Если прежде Смит всегда предпочитал спокойный отдых и размеренность, то Гай приносит в его жизнь спонтанность и нотку авантюризма. Они уравновешивают друг друга: Рэй не дает ему совсем уж разойтись, а Гай тянет вперед за собой и не дает захлопнуться в своем мирке.

Подпольные бои в Лондоне, снова сбитые костяшки Гая. Рэй даже почти заботливо их обрабатывает, пытается перебинтовать и предлагает спокойно посмотреть вечером фильм за парой бутылок пива. Катлер берет эти же бутылки пива и тащит Смита гулять по ночному городу, заводит в клуб. Кажется, Гай не знает покоя, прожигает жизнь на максимуме, будто та может оказаться преступно короткой и оборваться в любой момент. Это заразительно. 

Рэй на время забывает о всех правилах, желании все контролировать. Отпускает ситуацию и позволяет себе расслабиться, жить моментом. Микки это не нравится, но к черту. Даже в подростковые годы не было так весело. Много травы, алкоголя и сигарет, много секса и шуток, желание вытрясти из каждого мгновения жизни максимум. Рэй чувствует, как его жизнь полыхает ярким огнем рядом с Гаем. 

Гонки на мотоциклах уже не только друг с другом. Вот Рэй уже и сам участвует в подпольных боях и объясняет Микки на следующий день откуда столько ссадин на лице перед важной встречей. 

Жизнь горит яркими моментами, которые хочется ловить в банку, как светлячков. Куча совместных фото, памятные вещицы. Рэй прячет их, ведь это напоминание о днях, когда он чувствует себя счастливым и свободным. Билеты с концертов, чеки с заправки с датами, обрывки объявлений, осенний лист, прилипший к крылу мотоцикла. То, что согреет, когда Катлеру придется уехать.

И этот момент наступает. Рэй не хочет выпускать Гая из постели, всеми силами пытается удержать. Долгие объятия, жаркие поцелуи, секс, тупые признания. Будто ему лет шестнадцать. Но если бы все было так просто. Катлера надо отпустить – единственный правильных выход, оба это понимают. Расстаться и после кусать локти, выть в подушку и глушить боль в алкоголе.

Смит хочет оставить что-то для них двоих. И Рэй оставляет. Воспоминания об их безбашенности и том, как им было срать на весь мир вокруг. Кожанка и рваные джинсы постепенно сменяются костюмами, байк пылится в гараже напротив нового мерседеса бизнес-класса. Порядок во всем. Правила, правила и еще раз правила. Спонтанность, авантюризм, все остается только в их прошлом на двоих, о котором Рэй вспоминает особенно грустными и долгими вечерами, когда в чай так нестерпимо хочется плеснуть брэнди, чтобы не было так тошно слушать потрескивающие в камине дрова. Это было так давно. Это было охуенно. Но прошло.

***

Гай опускает пистолет. Он помнит, что когда-то у них было с Рэймондом. Помнит, как все закончилось. Внутри что-то отдается тянущей болью. Наверняка алкоголь решил добить его печень и все внутренности. От теплых воспоминаний сердце пропускает удар. Это его взбалмошный Рэймонд, увлеченный молодой парень охотно поддерживавший любой движ, жаждавший чего-то яркого в своей жизни, надеявшийся, что им будет хорошо вместе всегда.

– Я не могу не вернуться, они все равно найдут меня. Не те люди, от которых можно драпануть на другой континент, – Гай трет лоб тыльной стороной ладони, переводит пистолет на предохранитель и убирает в наплечную кобуру.

– Тебя убьют там. Монаген не оставит тебя в живых, ты провалил задание, – Рэй поправляет очки, бросает короткий взгляд на Тренера. Хвала небесам, что он появился так кстати. Под этим внимательным взглядом и Дэн убирает пистолет, неловко ведет плечами, поправляет клетчатую ветровку. Кажется, все обошлось. Напряжение между ними тремя сходит на нет.

– Знаю, – Катлер наливает себе еще виски. Рэймонд не говорит ничего против. – Хотел бы я, чтобы все было иначе. Охуеть как хотел бы, лучик, – Гай усмехается, морщит лоб. Ехать на собственную казнь домой – что может быть ужаснее? Будоражит, охуеть как будоражит. Он даже трезвеет. А как скрыться, когда его достанут из-под земли? Это не те люди, от которых можно взять и спрятаться, нет. Не в этот раз. Да и в его смерть они не поверят, пока труп не увидят.

Они выходят на улицу, все трое. Чертово солнце слепит, Гай надевает темные очки. Даже в опьяненном состоянии он способен вести мотоцикл. Сколько раз он это делал.

Катлер смотрит в отражение шлема на Рэймонда, смеется, как будто слышит лучшую шутку в своей жизни. Последнюю шутку, которая его ждет после тихого щелчка снятого с предохранителя пистолета.

– Лучше это будешь ты. Оставь байк себе, лучик. Знаю, ты хотел такой тогда. Либо ты, либо я. Верно.

Оглушающий звук выстрела. К черту глушитель. Гай никогда их не любил. 


End file.
